


Silent Lucidity

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 6: Un tacito accordo.</p><p>Dopo la notte di sesso con Lancelot, Merlin si interroga sui suoi rapporti con Arthur.<br/>Ambientata durante la 1x05. Seguito di "The Fantasy" e "Because the Night".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Lucidity

Il gallo stava annunciando l'inizio del giorno a pieni polmoni, ma qualcuno a Camelot era già sveglio da un pezzo.  
Merlin non era neanche sicuro di aver dormito, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto crederlo. Avrebbe voluto aver sognato, ma il corpo nudo di Lancelot accanto a lui non era un'illusione.  
Sentiva ancora su di sé il suo odore, sentiva sulle labbra il sapore dei suoi baci. Sentiva il tenue dolore che provava nelle parti basse, ricordo di quando Lancelot aveva rubato la sua verginità. Sentiva ancora il calore del seme che era sceso lungo le sue cosce, mischiandosi al sudore sul lenzuolo.  
Si passò le mani sul volto, attutendo il suono di un singhiozzo.  
Arthur...  
Se Arthur avesse saputo... non avrebbe capito. Non l'aveva fatto per amore, ma per... disperazione? Era questo quello che lo aveva spinto a concedersi all'amico?  
Lancelot si mosse, alzandosi a sedere sul letto. Si guardarono in silenzio e quando i loro sguardi si toccarono, Merlin provò una scossa lungo la schiena.  
“Lancelot...” mormorò il mago, ma il resto delle parole gli rimase in gola. Cosa poteva dirgli? Doveva giustificarsi o chiedergli scusa o, meglio ancora, allontanarlo da sé. “Io...”  
“Non dire niente.” La frase non era stata pronunciata con durezza. Nello sguardo di Lancelot c'era comprensione... lui sapeva... sapeva! “Non dire niente” ripeté. “È tutto chiaro.”  
Merlin fu stretto in un abbraccio dolce, da amico, che gli calmò il dolore al cuore. E lui vi si abbandonò, senza chiedere niente. Tra loro c'era un tacito accordo: Arthur non avrebbe saputo niente. Mai.


End file.
